1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocker arm of a treadmill. This innovative invention is specially designed to adapt and move simultaneously with the natural swing of the users"" hands as well as match the inclination changes of the running bed in order to provide more suitable resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most treadmills have a motor inside that can change the inclination of the running bed, thereby creating simulation conditions similar to running on flat ground and going uphill. For the runner, there is absolutely a distinct difference in the energy needed for running on flat ground and running uphill. Therefore, this invention is to improve my previously proposed patent, No. 09/994,454, the xe2x80x9cRocker Arm For An Electric Treadmill.xe2x80x9dOn the previous patent, when the inclination of the running bed changes, the resistance cannot be simultaneously adjusted, therefore making it incapable of simulating real exercising conditions and creating a drawback in its design and usage.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a rocker arm of a treadmill in which a spiral shape spring part is interposed between a base rotation bar and the bottom of a running bed so that the spiral shape spring part provides rocking arms with the necessary resistance. At the same time, the resistance provided by the spring part is positively correlated with the slope of the running bed, i.e. the steeper the slope, the greater the resistance and vise versa, which completely fulfills the actual running exercise conditions.